


Подарок

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White
Summary: Написано в подарок на День рождения Хибари-химе.





	Подарок

Хибари любит Намимори - это общеизвестно. Как и то, что он любит порядок и дисциплину. Чуть менее широко, но достаточно очевидно известно, что Хибари Кёя любит уединение. Дино это знает и регулярно проверяет на собственной блондинистой шкурке - когда его, разморенного и довольного жизнью, безапелляционно выпихивают за двери спальни...  
Каваллоне ворчит и тащится к себе, но не обижается - он просто не умеет обижаться на тех, кого любит. Не обижается он и когда не обнаруживает Кёи на вечеринке по случаю собственного Дня Рождения. Но в груди что-то неприятно давит и краски тускнеют вместе с улыбкой. Разочарование неприятно окатывает с ног до головы и хочется спрятаться от всех в каком-нибудь тихом тёмном уголке, но чувство долга у Каваллоне вполне кёистое, так что Дино улыбается гостям, радуется подаркам и смеётся шуткам.  
Последние гости расходятся уже глубоко за полночь. Дино вежливо прощается, кивает Ромарио и, только закрыв за собой двери спальни, обессиленно сползает по ним, прячет лицо в ладонях.  
\- Травоядное, ты собираешься получить свой подарок или нет? - нетерпеливо интересуются прямо над ухом.  
Каваллоне поднимает голову, глядя на нависшего над ним Хибари с недоверием и надеждой:  
\- Кёя?.. - Дино тянется вверх и целует, точно пытаясь убедиться, что перед ним не чрезмерно красочный глюк, а настоящий Хибари, пришедший поздравить его с Днём Рождения.

***  
Дино слишком хорошо, чтобы думать о чём-то, и он слишком устал, чтобы шевелиться. Поэтому, когда Хибари рядом начинает ворочаться, Каваллоне обнимает его покрепче и, не открывая глаз, просит:  
\- Ну хоть сегодня я могу тут остаться? У меня же День Рождения...  
\- Травоядное, тебе вредно столько пить, - припечатывает Хибари. - Это твоя спальня...  
\- Не уходи, - звучит почти испуганно.  
\- Не собирался, - Кёя всё же выворачивается из объятий и что-то достаёт из ящика прикроватной тумбочки. - С Днём рожденья...  
Хибари протягивает Дино маленький лиловый футляр. Каваллоне откидывает крышку:  
\- Кёя, - восхищенно выдыхает он...


End file.
